


Saco de pulgas

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluffy Ending, Geralt loves pets, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, adopting a pet, almost pulling the head out of the ass
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Estavam mais uma vez no Caminho, e é claro que Jaskier tinha que irritar a maldita bruxa.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463
Kudos: 2





	Saco de pulgas

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "The Fleabag", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862531
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: Adotando um Animal de Estimação.

— Eu juro que não fiz nada!

Geralt quase revirou os olhos quando escutou a voz do lado de fora da pousada; eles estavam na cidade apenas há duas horas e o Bardo já estava metido em encrenca.

— Pois algo que mendiga atenção como você, precisa aprender! - A mulher gritou de volta.

Geralt já estava correndo para fora antes mesmo de sentir a magia no ar, mas tudo que encontrou foi um pequeno cão correndo desesperado em sua direção.

— Jaskier! - Geralt chamou olhando em volta.

Ele não conseguia mais sentir o cheiro do Bardo e nem mesmo a batida de seu coração, tão familiar para ele; a mulher que estava gritando também havia desaparecido.

— Só o que faltava - Reclamou ao notar o cão pulando a sua frente — Vá para casa - Mandou dando as costas.

Ele não dispensou um segundo olhar para o animal, até se surpreendia, animais não gostavam de Witchers, cães não eram tão ariscos como os gatos, mas ainda não gostavam dele.

— Sem animais Witcher - O estalajadeiro disse quando ele já estava nas escadas.

— Nenhum animal - Resmungou sem entender.

— E esse pequeno te seguindo? - Perguntou apontando para o cão.

— Merda - Disse encarando o animal antes de se virar pra ele novamente — Viu o Bardo?

— Ahh claro - A mulher que servia as mesas piscou para ele — Ele passou há pouco fugindo daquela mulher horrível que vende ervas, não vamos contar do cãozinho, é um ótimo presente para ele - Afirmou sorrindo de modo gentil.

— Certo - Geralt concordou sem realmente entender.

O cão continuava o seguindo até o quarto, pulando aos seus pés como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, ele até esperou ao lado da porta para que Geralt abrisse, indo se acomodar imediatamente ao lado do alaúde de Jaskier, na cama.

— Desça daí.

O cachorro latiu para ele.

— Ouça, volte para o seu dono! - Mandou de modo firme, a porta ainda aberta — Não quero ser expulso por roubar o cão de uma nobre!

Mas o cão se deitou, uma das patas apoiada no alaúde com o que parecia ser cuidado, choramingando enquanto balançava o rabo.

É claro, agora estava vendo um cão ter cuidado com a porra do alaúde de Jaskier, a loucura vinha para todos não era?

— Saia da cama saco de pulgas, Jaskier vai reclamar que há pêlos em seu gibão!

O cão se moveu, saltitando por todo o quarto e depois indo pular na única cadeira que havia lá, Geralt podia dizer que ele o estava julgando quando se aproximou do gibão do Bardo, estendido na cama, e escovou os pelos para o chão.

— Estou me livrando de você depois - Prometeu antes de pegar suas espadas e começar a afiá-las.

O cão continuava a observá-lo, mas não demorou muito para descer da cadeira e começar a cheirar o local, ele parecia bem interessado na bolsa onde guardavam as rações para a estrada, choramingando enquanto puxava a alça com os dentes.

— Acho que não faz mal - Geralt disse antes de retirar um pedaço pequeno de carne seca e jogar para ele.

O cão era bonito, Geralt diria que era até fofo, negando até a morte é claro.

Tinha os pêlos um pouco longos, em um tom que ia do caramelo escuro até o quase branco, a ponta do rabo peludo era preta como carvão, as orelhas também tinham a mesma cor, assim como o focinho curto e a ponta dos pelos do pescoço, quase como uma gola, mas o que mais prendeu sua atenção foram os olhos, ele nunca tinha visto um cão de olhos azulados.

Na manhã seguinte Geralt acordou com uma porta sendo arranhada de modo desesperado, e só depois de algumas piscadas se lembrou de seu novo companheiro de quarto.

— Porra.

Ele abriu a porta e observou o cão correr para baixo, pelo menos agora tinha um problema a menos e podia se concentrar na falta do bardo; Jaskier não tinha voltado, não conseguia sentir o cheiro do homem, e o alaúde continuava no mesmo local onde ele havia o deixado, assim como as roupas.

— O Bardo, ele se apresentou ontem? - Geralt perguntou ao estalajadeiro assim que desceu.

— Não, meus clientes ficaram decepcionados - Reclamou com certo rancor na voz.

— Ele deve ter se metido em problemas - Geralt tentou uma desculpa.

— Sim, problemas, aquela ali quer falar com o Witcher do Bardo - O estalajadeiro confirmou, apontando a mulher no fundo do estabelecimento.

Era uma bela mulher, e ele podia sentir o cheiro da magia nela, apesar dela não ter nenhuma.

— Gritou com o bardo ontem? - Perguntou assim que se aproximou dela.

— Olá Witcher, não, infelizmente ele teve um encontro pouco fortuito com minha esposa - Disse acenando para que ele se sentasse — Eu vim me desculpar pelo ocorrido.

— Jaskier está fora desde ontem.

— Sim, eu gostaria de me desculpar, minha esposa é muito protetora e pensou que seu bardo estava flertando comigo…

— Ele não estava? - Geralt perguntou confuso.

Jaskier costumava sair de cada vila com um novo amor, o bardo não estar flertando com a bela mulher a sua frente era uma novidade.

— Claro que não! Ele apenas estava me perguntando sobre alguns assuntos do coração.

— Assuntos do coração - Geralt repetiu, como se entendesse do que se tratava.

— Sim! Quando ela voltou para casa e me contou como havia amaldiçoado o bardo…

— Jaskier foi amaldiçoado? - Geralt perguntou se levantando.

— Sim, mas ele está perfeitamente bem, eu garanto! - A moça disse rapidamente.

— Perfeitamente bem?

— Sim, minha esposa… bem, ela já amaldiçoou alguns homens assim antes, não dura mais do que uma semana eu juro! - Afirmou se sentando mais reta na cadeira — Só precisa esperar que ele volte ao normal.

— E como exatamente Jaskier foi amaldiçoado? - Geralt perguntou, sua expressão de quem esperava horrores a sua frente.

— Ela o transformou em um cão.

— Merda!

Achar Jaskier depois disso foi um pouco mais complicado, ele não tinha mais o cheiro habitual, e toda cidade fedia a cachorro e mijo.

Depois de passar a manhã e grande parte da tarde rastreando o cão, Geralt se viu cercado por três homens, dois deles levando forcados.

— Não queremos um mutante imundo aqui - Disse o que estava desarmado.

— Não quero problemas - Geralt disse mostrando as mãos à frente do corpo.

— Fora daqui aberração - O primeiro mandou cuspindo.

Uma bola de pêlos caramelo se chocou com eles, se embrenhando entre suas pernas e mordendo seus calcanhares.

Geralt ficou dividido entre sorrir e se preocupar, o cão era muito pequeno e aqueles homens podiam machucá-lo; mas não precisava ter se preocupado.

Jaskier disparou, pulando em um dos outros de repente, o derrubando no chão; e em questão de minutos os três correram para longe deles.

— Jaskier - Geralt chamou quando o cão parecia querer segui-los.

Jaskier se sentou nas pernas traseiras, inclinando a cabeça para a esquerda enquanto o olhava, o rabo abanando freneticamente e a língua de fora.

— Seu pequeno demônio - Ralhou o pegando nos braços para impedir uma fuga.

Queria verificar se havia algum ferimento mas parecia que o único sangue em seu pêlo era o dos homens.

— Você sempre se mete em apuros! - Continuou falando assim que estava andando.

Jaskier choramingou, tentando alcançar seu rosto para lambê-lo.

— Sua maldição pode durar uma semana - Explicou quase na porta da pousada.

Jaskier choramingou novamente, o rabo abanando freneticamente quando entraram.

— Sem animais Witcher - O estalajadeiro disse novamente quando o viu.

— Vou recolher minhas coisas - Informou assentindo.

— Encontrou o bardo? - A moça perguntou curiosa.

— Jaskier teve que ir na frente.

— Ele pediu desculpas, tenho certeza disso - A moça acrescentou antes de sorrir para o cachorro — Você não é a coisa mais fofa por aqui? - Perguntou lhe estendendo um osso que estava em sua bandeja.

Geralt mal conseguiu segurar o sorriso quando Jaskier choramingou em seu colo, o osso enfiado quase todo na boca, ele acenou para a moça e subiu para reunir suas coisas.

Roach não estranhou o pequeno companheiro, relinchando e tentando morder seu pêlo enquanto ele corria entre as patas dela.

— Se Roach pisar em você, você morre - Geralt disse depois de saírem da cidade.

Ele podia jurar que Jaskier parou nas patas traseiras para lhe dar um sermão, mas tudo que saiu foram latidos indignados.

__________________ ## __________________

Não é tão difícil como ele havia pensado.

Eles ficam dois dias na estrada até chegarem a outra cidade, Jaskier se enfiando em seu saco de dormir, o corpinho trêmulo enquanto choramingava de frio.

Geralt se acostumou muito rápido, que ao passar os dedos entre o pêlo macio, Jaskier parava de choramingar e seu coração parecia mais leve.

É claro que ele teve que manter Jaskier trancado dentro da pousada, para que não fosse atrás dele enquanto caçava alguns afogadores.

E no sexto dia Jaskier latiu e fez um verdadeiro escândalo enquanto Geralt lhe dava banho.

— Não devia ter rolado na carniça se não queria um banho - Geralt praticamente rosnou para ele.

Jaskier parecia miserável, um pequeno ratinho molhado depois que a água molhou seu pêlo fofo.

— Vou secar você - Avisou o pegando com a toalha do banho — Não foi tão ruim.

Jaskier resmungou um pouco, e gemia a cada passada de pano em seus pêlos, mas era tudo pelo drama.

— Aí está, quase cheirando a você - Geralt disse depois de alguns minutos.

Jaskier amava o óleo de lavanda para seus cabelos, e depois de sentir o pêlo embolado entre seus dedos, Geralt achou que não faria mal passar um pouco no pêlo do cão e pentear com o pincel de Roach.

Que figura ele fazia, sentado no quarto de uma pousada enquanto penteava um cão esparramado entre suas pernas.

Quando Geralt acordou no dia seguinte, estranhou não sentir a bola de pêlos encolhida contra seu peito, onde o cão havia praticamente reivindicado como seu lugar preferido.

— Jaskier - Chamou se levantando.

O cão não estava em lugar nenhum, seus instintos gritavam que algo estava diferente, e sua mente parecia girar para acompanhar, Jaskier tinha desaparecido.

— Bom dia Geralt! - Jaskier disse assim que passou pela porta.

— Mas que merda Jaskier!

— Ora essa, o que eu fiz agora meu querido Witcher? - Perguntou enquanto colocava duas tigelas com o que parecia ser mingau, em cima da mesa.

— Um cão não abre portas…

— Ahh você estava preocupado comigo! - Jaskier afirmou sorrindo alegremente.

— Mijando em tudo por aí - Geralt resmungou entredentes.

— Claro, claro - Jaskier disse enquanto lhe dava as costas — Vamos comer antes que esfrie, quero sair logo dessa cidade, acredita que o estalajadeiro queria me cobrar por um quarto porque eu não estava aqui a noite? - Continuou falando.

Nenhum deles mencionou seu tempo como um cão, mas Jaskier percebeu imediatamente que Geralt parecia querer gravitar para ele, e percebeu o Witcher correndo os dedos por seus cabelos quando achava que ele estava dormindo.

Três cidades depois Jaskier apareceu carregando um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

— Você sequestrou um bebê? - Perguntou quando o bardo tentou passar despercebido.

— Geralt! Eu não tinha percebido você aí! - Disse num tom quase esganiçado.

— O que é isso?

Jaskier tentou argumentar, mas Geralt não tirou os olhos do pacote em suas mãos, que agora parecia choramingar.

— Eu tive que pegá-lo, alguns bêbados estavam atirando pedras, e ele estava encolhido no canto - Jaskier começou a tagarelar imediatamente, revelando um cão que parecia ser só pele e ossos entre os braços.

Geralt apertou a ponte do nariz, pegando sua tigela de ensopado não terminada e subindo a frente do bardo.

— Me deixe ver - Mandou enquanto colocava a tigela no chão e se sentava.

Jaskier entregou o cão sem protesto, observando o cuidado que Geralt tinha ao pegar o animal; o cão choramingou, tentando se contorcer na direção em que o cheiro da comida vinha.

— Calma - Geralt mandou em um tom firme.

O cão parecia ser a cruza de um lobo com algum tipo de cão, seu pelo era preto e branco, dois grandes olhos, um cor de âmbar assim como os de Geralt e um azul como os de Jaskier, um longo rabo sacudindo enquanto tentava lamber seu rosto.

— Nada quebrado - Geralt garantiu antes de colocá-lo no chão.

O cão devorou a comida em instantes, abanando o rabo satisfeito antes de se acomodar aos pés de Geralt para um cochilo.

— Você parecia gostar de ter um bichinho - Jaskier disse num tom bondoso — E esse pequeno precisava de ajuda - Continuou sem ver mudança na expressão dele — O olho me lembrou de você.

— Não podemos mantê-lo no caminho - Disse desviando os olhos do cão.

— Você sabe que podemos, eu prometo que ele vai ser o melhor cão em todo Continente! - Jaskier disparou — Eu fico com ele enquanto você caça - Tentou a promessa — Você também merece coisas boas sabe? - Perguntou se aproximando — E eu sei que você gostou muito de cuidar de mim - Continuou em um tom mais baixo — Obrigado - Terminou, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha antes de ir para a cama.

Geralt permaneceu na cadeira por muito tempo, seu bardo ressoando na cama às suas costas e seu novo cão acomodado em suas botas.

  
__________________ ## __________________  
  


Esse é como eu imagino que Jaskier se parece; um Chihuahua me parece exatamente o tipo que Jaskier seria.

  
  


Este é como se parece o novo cão, este pequeno é uma mistura de Border Collie com Husky Siberiano.


End file.
